Uncle Jake
by Ember411
Summary: Jake is forced to babysit the niece he knows about, but never met until now. Beth. How will this day go for Uncle Jake? K for minor swearing (muttered)
1. First Meeting

**I doubt that this would happen in _Glee_, so I'm writing this short mini story because...well... I've just always imagined a Jake and Beth type story and since nobody has written one yet; I'll do it.**

**So doing the math, Beth is about 3 or 3 and a half years old, around that.**

* * *

Jake Puckerman was sitting at home playing his guitar, working on a few songs for Glee practice on Monday, when a knock at the door stopped him. "Who is it?" He called.

"Puck! Open up!" Puck yelled.

"Door's open!" Jake yelled, then presumed to play the song. He figured that Puck wanted to hang out and either pick up on girls, watch a movie or play Call of Duty. The latter only happening if Finn and Ryder were going to play. It was like brother vs brother for the four of them.

Instead Puck walked in carrying a blonde hair little girl, about three years old, and some sort of carrying bag. The blonde girl had curly hair and looked like a mix of both Puck and Quinn Fabray. Puck dropped the bag and walked over to Jake

"Who's the kid?" Jake asked.

"Remember when I said I knocked up a girl about three years ago?"

"Yes, Quinn."

"Jake, meet Beth." He said holding the little girl up more. "Beth this is Jake, your half uncle...or full...we're pretty close now like full brothers."

Beth looked over at Jake, with curiosity, and waved.

"Hi.. Beth." Jake said. Puck had told him about he and Quinn having a baby named Beth and that while Puck wanted to keep her, they eventually gave her up for adoption. Though the woman who adopted Beth was not only Rachel's birth mother, but also a very kind and caring woman who wanted the adoption to become open after a few years. But that was it really. "She looks like a mix of you both."

"Funny. I say more Quinn, Shelby says me." Puck said. "Do me a favor, a big one please?"

"Noah Puckerman asking with please? What is it?" Jake questioned.

"Watch her for me. Beth."

"WHAT?" Jake yelled. "Are you insane? Puck I have never watched a kid before in my life!"

"Oh its easy. Shelby says she's easy to care for, nothing too bad." Puck said. "Look her toys are in this bag here, she can use the toilet—just go in and flush and hold her while she washes her hands and she's not too picky with food." Puck explained settling Beth down. "And you've got some old kid movies, right? She likes movie. She kind of talks, mainly babbles, but some simple words."

"Puck, again, I haven't watched a child in my life. Ever. Does this Shelby lady even know I'm going to watch her?"

"Yes, I told her. I said I'd do it, then something came up and I needed someone. Quinn's out of town, God forbid Rachel takes care of her adoptive sister and turning her into a Mini Rachel, my Mom is working and my sister is too busy hanging out with her Christian friends. And if your mom is coming home soon—"

"Yeah she's not going to be back until one in the morning, working a triple shift." Jake interrupted. "Dude, I can't do it."

"Its easy! And besides you can totally call the hotties over and tell them your babysitting your niece and soon enough those babes will come over wanting to see this cute little monkey face."

"Dude—"

"Oh relax it's not even the whole day. I'll pick her up around nine or ten, she usually falls asleep around seven."

"Dude it's nine right now, that's almost the entire day!" Jake exclaimed. "Can't you get another sitter? Marley is a good sitter, she's watched kids before!"

"Dude do it for me!" Puck yelled. "We're brothers, we do this for each other. I'd totally watch your kids at the last minute if you asked."

"Puck if and when I do have kids, I'm telling you a head of time. I'm not having you go to a bar or stripper club and exposing my kids to that stuff. Even if its my son." Jake told him. He sighed a minute later. "Fine, I'll watch her. But you own me BIG time."

"Thanks bro!" Puck said picking Beth. "Bye Beth, Daddy's going out for a while. Uncle Jake is gonna watch you now. Love you." He kissed Beth's cheek. He then handed the little girl over to Jake, who took her gently. "Have fun!"

"You owe me BIG time!" Jake yelled back.

"Yeah whatever!" Puck yelled leaving the room.

"I mean it!" Jake yelled. "Big time!"

"Whatever!"

Jake followed Puck to the door and saw that outside was a car filled with three girls in bikinis. _His emergency is dating a girl in a bikini? That's important?_ Jake thought.

After Puck drove off Jake shut the door and walked back into the living room. He settled Beth down on the couch, then pulled a chair over and sat in front of her, trying to think of what to do.

"So Beth, what do you want to do?"

Beth began crying after that.

_Oh god, this is going to be a long day!_

* * *

**Eh so what do you think so far? I've had this idea in my mind for a while, but wasn't sure if I should write it or not.**

**Hopefully people like this :)**


	2. Starters

**Yey! I love the reviews.**

* * *

Jake stood up and picked the crying girl up, bouncing her a little bit as he tried soothing her. "Shhh, it's okay...what's wrong...please be quiet."

"Mama!" Beth cried. "Me want Mama!" She cried again.

"Its' okay, your Mommy is coming to come back tonight." Jake tried soothing her. "Are you hungry?"

Beth continued to cry though.

Jake groaned as he carried her into his kitchen and placed her on the counter. He ducked down to the bottom cabinet and looked around for something for the girl to eat. He found some peanut butter crackers and thought she like them. "Beth, I have some peanut butter crackers!"

Beth stopped crying, but whimpered. "Mama say no."

"Mama say no what?" Jake asked. His phone rang a second later, seeing Puck's name call up. He answered it. "What?"

_"Forgot to mention a few things. She's allergic to peanuts, and drinks her drinks with a bendy straw. She loves those creepy things Muppets or whatever. Shelby's got her into those things."_

"Your so damn lucky that you just called. I almost gave her some peanut butter crackers. Do you know if there is anything specific that she likes?"

_"I don't know, non p-butter crackers? Yogurt, cookies, apples, bananas."_ Puck suggested. _"Is that her crying?"_

"No that's my neighbor. She's enjoying her first time." Jake answered sarcastically. "Yes it's her."

_"Find food and if she doesn't stop find a toy."_

"She wants Shelby."

_"Your a stranger, new person. Make her love her Uncle Jake. Gotta go bro._" Puck hung up after that.

"Great.." Jake replied hanging up. He looked back at Beth, who stopped crying.

"I want Mama!" She cried. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Are you hungry Beth?" Jake asked.

"NO!" She shriekd at the top of her lungs. "I. WANT. _**MAMA!**_**"** She began sobbing again.

"Come on," Jake stood up and lifted her up. "Let's...uh...find some toys to play with." Jake said.

* * *

In the living room Jake placed Beth on the couch. He opened the large carry bag and dumped it out. Out came several different toys and...clothes? He shrugged it off as he went on his knees and lifted up a toy doll and showed it to Beth.

"You want to play dolly?" He asked no.

"No!" She screamed.

Jake lifted up some clothes. "Uh...You want to play dress up?"

Beth had a twisted face. "Those no play clothes, those uh-ohs." She told him.

"Uh-ohs?" Jake muttered to himself. He shrugged it off as he lifted up a plastic tea cup. "Tea party?"

"No!" She yelled. "I want Mama!"

"Beth, Mama isn't going to be here until tonight. Daddy is going to here after you go to sleep and get you." Jake said. "What do you want to do?"

Beth stayed quiet for several minutes until she smiled. "Cookies."

Jake knew his mom went shopping yesterday, so there was lots of cookie baking stuff in the house. "Bake cookies?"

Beth nodded with a grin on her face.

"Alright!" Jake said, "Let's bake cookies!"

* * *

**So Jake and Beth are going to make cookies... I wonder how that is going to happen :)**


	3. Cookie Shell Mishaps

**Yey! I love the reviews.**

* * *

Jake called his Mom moments later asking her if the cookie stuff was peanut allergy free. His mom answered yes, then asked why.

"Uh well Puck kind of made me watch her and she wants to have some."

_"Don't give her them until after she has a proper lunch."_

"Yeah Mom."

_"Puck make you watch her?"_

"He trust me." Jake said proudly, almost feeling the same thing.

_"He trust you as much as trusting a two year old behind the wheels of a car."_

"Mom! Uncle Larry said I could drive the car!" Jake declared. "And I was seven, not two."

_"And you trust that drunk brother of mine, Jake? Jakey if you have any problems at all just call me. Or go over to Ms. Adams' home and have her help, alright?"_

"Yeah Mom, I've got this. Puck said she's easy."

_"An easy three year old? Now I've heard everything."_

"Thanks Mom, bye." Jake hung up the phone. He turned back to the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two different bags, he turned over to Beth who sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth and playing with the bottom of her floral dress.

"Sugar cookies, or Chocolate chips?" He held up the two different bags to her.

Beth looked between the two for a while before pointing and saying, "Choc! Choc chips!"

"Alright, chocolate chips win." Jake said.

* * *

Minutes later Jake was just about to get things ready when Beth tugged the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at the small girl.

"What?"

"I help! I big girl. Mama says I big girl!" Beth smiled.

"Okay...can you grab two eggs from the fridge?" He pointed over to the fridge. "We need four of them."

"Four?"

"Gonna double up the cookies. We're gonna make thirty six of these." Jake said. "Bring over two at a time."

"Two?"

"Yes, two please."

Beth nodded then turned and walked away. _Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought it be._ Spoken too soon though. Seconds later Jake heard to splats behind him. He turned and saw the kitchen floor covered with egg yolks. Beth stood here, startled, then looked at Jake with big eyes full of waterworks.

"No no!" Jake said in a hurry. "Beth its okay, really, it was just an accident!"

"I sorry!" She said.

"No no, it's okay." Jake smiled as he grabbed a rag from the sink and used his other hand to pick up the shells. "Its okay, it's an accident."

Once he got it all cleaned up and threw the shells away, Jake asked her to get the eggs again; but be more careful. To be extra sure he stood near her and made sure that she didn't drop them. She didn't and managed to do it a second time.

"Nice work Beth."

Whilst Jake put the mix in the bowl he had Beth break the eggs and put the yolk in. After giving her a demestration he had to use the bathroom. "Just do what I just did, and we'll get them on the pan."

"Okay." Beth said.

Jake was gone for ten minutes, returning to find Beth's hand covered in cookie dough. "Hey it's Cookie monster!" He laughed walking over. "Babysitting isn't as hard as I thought...did you break the eggs?"

Beth nodded and pointed into the bowl. Jake looked inside and found the yolks resting at the top, as well as the egg shells. "Are...are those the shells?"

"Some fell." Beth said, licking her hand. "I do good?"

"Uh...sure..." Jake said, using a spoon and started to pick out the shells. But it was too hard as it settled into the batter well. An idea hit him in the head after that. Go to the store, get more eggs and chocolate chip mix, come back to finish this and while Beth watched a movie Jake would just re-make everything.

"Beth, want to go to the store with me?" Jake asked. "We have to..get..milk for the cookies!"

She nodded.

"Cool, let's get you cleaned up first." Jake said as he lifted her up and brought her over to the sink. Using a wet clothe he rubbed off her cookie battered face. Before he could wash her hands, Beth used the index finger of her left hand—that had a large lump of batter at the tip—and pressed it against Jake's nose.

"Cookie."

"Thanks." Jake smiled, wiping the cookie batter off.

* * *

**Ah, now they are off to the store? What adventures lie ahead for Uncle Jake and his three year old niece?**

**Stay tuned!**

**P.s: Have you ever come up with an idea, then think its a short story, and realized that it's actually going to be longer than you thought? Yes, this is going to be a long story!**


	4. Grocery Worries

**Yey! I love the reviews.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later at the local food store Jake, carrying Beth in his arms, walked around the different food aisle searching for the cookie mix. He couldn't find the chocolate chip mix, but instead sugar cookies and the disgusting oatmeal cookies.

He eventually found them, on the very top shelf. He placed Beth down to her feet and started to climb the shelves to grab the mix. He slipped a few times, but caught himself. After a minute or two Jake grabbed the mix and settled back down on the ground.

He turned back to Beth, but found her missing.

"Beth?" He turned around him, but saw she wasn't there. "Beth!?" He called out. "BETH!?" He called louder but had no response. _"Shit."_ He muttered.

Jake ran down the aisle and the next several aisles, calling out Beth's name. "Beth!? Beth! Beth! BETH!"

"Shoot. Puck is gonna _kill_ me." He said, countering to go up and down the aisles. "Beth!"

Down at the end of aisle fifteen there was a toy section. Jake could see at the very end a small blonde curly hair girl in a floral dress. "Beth!" He called out and ran over.

He ran over...but saw the little girl wasn't Beth.

"Sorry..." Jake said as he stood up and walked away. "Where in the world can...ice cream aisle!" Jake thought of and ran down to the ice cream aisle.

Nothing, no child in a floral dress or blonde curly hair.

Jake's head began to wander off again, wondering where in the world this kid could go. Before he could start thinking about the worse the voice over came on.

_"Remember shoppers, if you have a child or children and they are lost, be sure to check the lost child section. Have a great day!"_

"She better be there or I'm getting myself killed." Jake said as he began walking off.

After asking where the lost and found section, he walked over and looked at the large play area. Once there he began searching for the small girl in a lavender floral dress. Eventually he found saw Beth over at the small table licking a lollipop.

"Beth!" Jake yelled as he walked over to her. "Beth! Don't run off like that!"

"You run." She said.

"I didn't run away, you ran away!" He said. "Alright, let's just get home and finish those cookies."

"Okay." Beth said. She held up her lollipop to him. "Lolly lick?"

"Later." Jake said lifting her up and carrying her away from the area.

* * *

**Ah ha, there's one adventure.**


	5. Uh-Ohs

**Hey guys.**

**So the two little girls who played Beth are named Samantha Kahle and Isabel Kahle.**

**I found a picture of them from tumblr (I don't know how old they are), but they look about three years old.**

**Happy Holiday!**

**So I posted the picture on my profile.**

* * *

Back home Jake placed Beth on the couch and turned the TV, popping in one of his favorite old movies; Rugrats In Paris. He loved those little kids and their adventures, and how the blonde girl always got in trouble for everything she did.

In the kitchen made a new mix of cookies, put them on the cookie sheet and placed them in oven. When he turned around he saw Beth standing there looking straight up at him with giant eyes.

"What?" Jake questioned.

Beth pointed up towards the counter, to a box of colorful, spiral macaroni that rested on the top shelf on a counter.

"Want lunch?"

She nodded.

"Want pizza instead?" He asked, not wanting to make food at the moment.

"Pasta!" Beth yelled. "I want pasta."

"I can totally get us free food at McDonalds." Jake suggested.

"Pasta!"

"Burger King?"

"Pasta!"

"... Hot dog stand?"

"_**PASTA! I WAN****T PASTA!"**_ Beth Shouted at the top of her lungs, her face red. She then began bawling her eyes out, sniffing too.

"Okay, okay!" Jake yelled holding his hands up. "I'll make the pasta!"

* * *

Beth continued to watch the movie as Jake started up the pot full of water and waited for it to heat up. His cell phone rang and prayed it was Puck.

It was Marley.

"Marley!" Jake smiled. "Good timing, I have an offer."

_"Just calling to let you know that Puck called everyone and told them to not accept watching Beth."_ She told him.

"Please? Please Marley!" Jake whimpered. "I need help, Beth is driving be bananas!"

_"How?"_

"She screams, she cries and she ran away from me in the store."

_"She's three. Its normal, I have a three year old cousin."_

"Good. Come over and watch her! Puck doesn't have to know!"

_"Bye Jake."_

"MARLEY!" Jake screamed. The other side ended. "Some friend."

Jake hung up his phone and poured the pasta into the boiling water. Seconds later he heard Beth crying in the living room and sighed, rubbing his forehead. It wasn't even noon time yet.

Jake left for the living room, putting the stove on low for boiling. In the living room Beth sat on the couch crying, tears down her face and red puffy eyes.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Jake asked as he got to eye level with her.

"Uh-oh!" She sobbed. "I uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh?" Jake asked. "What's an uh-oh...and what's that smell?" He sniffed. "It smells like piss...oh—an uh-oh...UH-OH?"


	6. Fixes

**Merry Holidays.**

* * *

Jake had no idea what he was suppose to do right now. Should he bathe her then give her fresh clothes? No, that'd be too awkward for him. Probably just give her fresh clothes. Jake opened the bag of the clothes brought along and looked through it until he pulled out a sunflower dress and child pull-ups.

He held those as he lifted Beth up and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her down and handed her clothes to her. "Alright just get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

Jake left and went back to the kitchen looking for anything to clean the couch with. Nothing.

"Help?" Beth's voice came into the room. Jake turned and found the girl with her dress up, but her head making it impossible to lift up. "Help?"

Jake got to his knees and saw the buttons were still snapped on. He undid them then pulled the dress off. He took the new dress and unsnapped the buttons, placed it on her, then redid the snaps. "Can you do the pull-ups by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Alright, do those and I'll finish lunch."

Beth left to finish getting redressed. The pasta was almost half-way done, so Jake turned the heat up a little more so that it finish more on time.

He heard the movie in the other room resume, figuring Beth had turned back to the TV.

* * *

Minutes later when the food finished Jake grabbed a small bowl for Beth and large one for himself and poured the pasta into each bowl until it was filled to the top. He put Beth's bowl on top of his and held those in one hand while the other grabbed two forks.

He walked back into the living room and handed Beth a fork then her bowl. Jake sat down and took a fork-fill of his food. Before he could even bite into his food he heard something fall then Beth crying a second later. He turned to find colorful pasta on the couch and Beth.

"I's dropped it!" She cried.

"Don't cry, it's okay." Jake said as he put his bowl on the table next to him. He picked up her bowl and placed all the dirty pieces of pasta into the bow. "Easy to clean up."

"I no eat dirt!" Beth yelled.

"There's plenty of pasta left I'll just make another bowl." Jake said getting up.

Jake returned to the kitchen, dumping the pasta into the trash. He threw the bowl and fork into the sink as he grabbed a new bowl from the counter and filled it halfway with the pasta in the bowl. He grabbed a new fork and walked over to the table. He stopped, thought, and before putting the bowl down grabbed a place mat his Mom had on the table, that she uses, and placed the bowl on that.

"Beth!" He called. "Come into the kitchen for lunch!"

Beth trotted her way into the kitchen. Jake, who had grabbed two chair cushions from the other chairs, lifted her up and placed her on the chair. Beth was just the right height to the table. He pushed her chair in then left to get his own food. He joined her back into the kitchen and sat with her.

"Easy to fix." Jake said.

Beth asked, "We go to park?"

"After lunch." Jake told her. "We'll bring the cookies along."

"Yey!" Beth cheered.


	7. Potty Troubles

**Hope you all had a good New Year's and if your still waiting for the year to start, hope it goes well.**

**I still can't believe it's been over six months since Cory died. And sorry to speak outside of beliefs, but Cory is celebrating with the other angels about the New Year, even though he wishes he could still be with Lea. And we're probably not be able to hear him stomping his feet since everyone will be cheering.**

**I'm wishing Gleeks, Glee family and their families an wonderful new year :3**

* * *

Once lunch was done Jake placed the bowls in the sink and started to leave when Beth, standing in his way, stopped him. "What's up?"

"Mama says to clean up own mess." She said. "Rinse, dry and place away."

"Uh...okay." Jake said. He never usually dose it since his Mom does it for him. He turned back and and washed the bowls and when he saw Beth holding a dry dish rag he knew that she wanted to dry. He handed her a bowl and watched her carefully as she dried it. Once done he took it and placed it back in the cabinet, then proceeded the process again until the last bowl was finished.

"We clean! We go park now?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just gotta clean you up first." He said as he picked her up and placed her on the sink.

Ten minutes later after packing the cookies, a lot of water bottles, sunscreen, and her toy ball. Before the two of them left Jake turned to Beth to ask her, "Do you need to use the potty?"

"No." She said.

"Are you sure? It's a long walk from here to the park and there isn't a bathroom stop along the way."

"I good." She replied.

"Wanna go try first?" Jake asked. "I'll go after you go."

"You go, I good." She told him.

Jake went to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later, finding Beth swinging her body back and forth. "Beth? Need to use the bathroom?"

"No, just waiting." She said.

"Wanna go try?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Come on," He held his hand out. "Let's try to use the bathroom before we go."

"No! No potty!" She yelled. "I wanna go to park! Now!"

"I know, I know." Jake said. He got to her level. "But if we go to the park and you need to use the potty there, you'll have less time to play."

"No potty! I wanna go park now!" She continued with an angry voice. _**"PARK NOW!"**_

"But what if you have to go to the potty on the way to the park? Then we'd have to turn back and we'll have less time to play."

_**"NO! NO POTTY!"**_She yelled at the top of her lungs. _**"I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK!"**_

Jake sighed, rubbing his temple. _"Shit."_ He muttered.

"Oooo! Jakey say bad word!" Beth cooed then laughed.

"Sorry." Jake said, covering his mouth. Damn, she was that good of hearing? "So Beth, wanna use the potty?"

She glared at him.

"Wanna go try to use potty?" He asked her again.

She shook her head.

"Let's go try, let's just go try once." Jake encouraged her.

Beth looked at him before she turned and began walking towards the door. Jake sighed then looked up at the ceiling. "Please let her make it..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later while Jake and Beth finished crossing the street Bath started to walk a little funny.

"You okay Beth?"

She nodded, but continued to walk funny.

"Beth?"

"I HAS TO GO POTTY!" She screamed, holding her legs together to keep herself from wetting. "I HAS TO USE POTTY NOW!"

Before Jake could lift her and run to the park's bathroom, right around the corner, Beth's tears became noticeable and a small dark puddle appeared around her ankles. She bawled harder."

Jake slapped a hand over his eyes. "Shit." He said again.


	8. Bath time

**I'm writing this as I'm watching Gilmore Girls. Thought you should all know that :)**

* * *

Jake carried the wet toddler back to his house, holding his breathe as the urine extended to his nose and trying to sooth the girl down as she continued to sob.

Back his house Jake dropped everything and carried Beth to the bathroom. She needed a bath, she smelled like terrible urine. As Beth began to calm down from crying Jake plugged the tub and turned the water on to make it cool for her.

"Bubbles." Beth said. "Bubbles!"

"Uh...okay..." Jake said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Puck. After a few rings he answered.

_"What's up little bro? How's my baby bug?"_

"She pissed herself in her pants and smells terrible...please tell me you packed some sort of bubble stuff."

_"How in the world can she pee herself? Did you not ask her to go at least once?"_

"No I asked her at least ten times. She didn't have to go!" Jake yelled.

_"Dude, was she in the bathroom or not?"_

"Does it matter?"

_"Everyone knows you have to physically bring the kid to the bathroom and ask them!" Puck yelled. "Everyone knows that!"_

"I told you already Puck! I. HAVE. NEVER. WATCHED. A KID. BEFORE! I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. WHAT. SHE WANTS!"

_"Compare to you and Beiber lookalike fighting during Super hero week when you said you knew what Marley wanted? Finn told me all the words...and too be honest as much as that Beiber kid annoys me—"_

"You never met him, just seen him." Jake said. "He's a cool guy. Annoying, but nice."

_"Whatever! All I know about that kid is that he's buddies with people I know and he can kick your ass in Call of Duty! And as for the bathroom, everyone knows to bring a kid to the bathroom to ask."_

"No, I never watched a kid before! How do I know what she wants!" Jake yelled. "Just tell me if you got bubble stuff!"

_"Of course not, if I had thought she'd pee herself I'd pack it." Puck said. "Look see if you have anything if not than she'll be fine."_

"Whatever.

_"See you later bro."_

* * *

Jake just hung-up the phone and began looking through the bathroom cabinets. Surley of all the cousins his mom watched over the years, all fifteen of them (why was everyone so sexual in the family?) he found some in the lower sink cabinet.

Once everything was done Jake got Beth into the tub. She just sat there waiting for something to happen.

"What?"

"Toys?"

Jake slapped his hand against his head. "Fine..be right back."

Jake left the bathroom and continued into the living room to get anything that looked like it could float. A second later his phone rang, Kitty was calling. "What Devil?"

_"Well jeeze don't be too happy I'm calling...wait, who is this?"_

"Jake."

_"Damn, I was calling...never mind. How's Quinn's bastard baby?"_

"Fine. She's in the bath right now." Jake said, still looking for a toy. "Trying to find a toy for her, but all her toys either aren't bathtub related or they don't float."

"How many toys does she have?"

"A billion!" Jake screamed. "This isn't easy for me."

_"Well find something and throw in the tub."_ Kitty replied. _"Hey your voice is echoing."_

"Your point?"

_"Aren't you in the bathroom?"_

"No, living room."

_"YOU LEFT THE BASTARD IN THE BATHTUB ALONE!?" Kitty yelled out. "THREE NIPPLES, GO TO THE BATHROOM!"_

"What?"

_"JUST GO, NOW!"_

Jake got up and walked over to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw Beth splashing water around her, making her own fun. "Wow your a psychic. She's making her own fun."

_"She's breathing?"_

"Of course."

_"Your a terrible babysitter! And uncle! You know she could of drowned, right?"_

"Really?"

"_Oh my god, why in the world did Puck leave her for you again?"_

"Well if I suck come over and help me."

_"I would, but Puck made me promise that I wouldn't come over and help."_

Jake hung-up after that and sat next to Beth in the tub. He kept trying to get the other friends over. He almost got Brittany to come over until a text from Santana told him otherwise. He sat back for a while longer until he started to wash her hair.

Two seconds later.

"Ahhh!" Beth screamed as the shampoo got into her eyes. She began sobbing soon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jake said, grabbing a towel and started to pat her eyes so that it could come out. **(A/N: A technique I used on myself when I was little!)**

After a few minutes or so he managed to stop the tears. He helped finish washing her hair by having her head tilted back for the remainder of the bath. To keep the fun going he sang to her, a song he listened to all the time on his favorite show

"Rubber Duckie, you're the one, You make bath time lots of fun, Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you. Rubber Duckie, joy of joys, When I squeeze you, you make noise! Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!Rubber Duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you."

Beth seemed to enjoy it.


	9. The Trouble With A Cheerio

**I'm writing this as I'm watching the episode _Throwndown_.**

* * *

After Jake bathed Beth and got her dressed into another outfit, keeping her barefooted, he noted how sleepy she was getting. Figuring she wanted a nap Jake lifted Beth up and carried her over to his bed and placed her on, placing the top blanket of his bed over the girl. Once he was sure she was alright he left the room, leaving the door open a tad bit.

He left. But came back minutes later to make sure all the windows were shut and locked. Once they were he left the room again.

Jake got into the living room and packed up all her toys when his phone rang.

"Jake speaking." He answered.

_"Hey it's Puck."_

"What's up?"

_"Listen I just got off the phone with Shelby. Your going to be stuck with Beth until around eleven."_

"Uh, okay."

_"In the morning."_

"EXCUSE ME?" Jake yelled.

_"Just kidding!"_ Pucked laughed. _"She'll be over around nine tonight."_

"So what's this call for?"

_"A head ups. Later."_

"Puck really sucks." Jake hung up the phone as he continued to pick up the toys in the living room.

* * *

About an hour later into watching a TV show Jake was about to go check on Beth when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and checked the poop-hole, finding someone unexpected outside of the door. He opened the door and saw a dark hair Cheerio standing there.

"Word on the street is that your alone today and Mama isn't coming back until after two in the morning." Bree said. "I'm bored and need some love right now."

"Uh, well...there's a little bit of truth in that but also—"

Bree pushed herself into the house and looked around as she entered the living room. Jake sighed as he shut the door and followed her in. "Bree look as much as I want this now too, I just can't."

"Shut up." Bree turned to him. "Look I prefer a bedroom. Yours is common, but I've been into this thing with parents beds too. Shower time is pretty okay but last time I did that with someone I had to bring him to a hospital with a cold towel on his head to stop his bleeding head."

"Bree I—" Jake started, but Bree's mouth connected with his mouth. She pulled out a moment later and said, "Come on."

"Bree I can't." Jake said. "I've got something else going on."

"Shut up and just let me—" Bree said before a sound from down the hall stopped her. "Who's that?"

"I've got someone else here, just—"

"Babysitting?" Bree said. "Whatever I don't care. Just get the brat into bed and let's pull an all nighter."

* * *

Jake rolled his eyes as he left to check on Beth. He opened the door and saw that she wasn't awake, but instead she was still asleep. The noise, he discovered, was from Beth knocking over one of the books on his bed while she was turning onto her side.

Jake shut the door and when he turned he saw Bree standing there. "You done taking care of your kid, Puckerman?"

"She's not my kid, she's a friends kid." Jake said.

Bree gave him a look.

Jake sighed. "Fine. Hard-core make-out session, for a while, then you've gotta go. If she says anything to her Mom about this than my ass is kicked. And so is Pucks."

"Does the mom not know the baby is here?"

"No, she knows. Puck told her this morning." Jake said, grabbing Bree's hand. "Come on my Moms room."

Half an hour later during the middle of their hard-core kissing session, Jake felt Bree's hand on his belt and unbuckle them. He pulled out for a second staring at her.

"Come on, kids sleep for like...ten hours. She won't wake." Bree said. "Please?"

Jake sighed as he got up and shut the door. He turned back to Bree on the bed and got on the bed, moving in to kiss her. Jake and Bree began kissing as she took his belt off..

Ten minutes later, his shirt and her shirt off, Jake placed his hands around the back of Bree and began unclipping her bra hooks when the sound of a door opened and a small girls voice entered.

"Jake! Hungry!" Beth called out.

"SHIT!" Jake yelled, falling on top of Bree to cover her from Bree.

"Excuse me!" Bree yelled.

"Beth!" Jake turned around and looked at her.

"Jake fighting?" Beth asked.

"Uh..yeah...I'm wrestling a friend for...a cookie." Jake replied. "Look...go to the kitchen, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay." beth said with a cheery tune and left the room.

Once she was gone Jake got off the bed, releasing Bree, and grabbed her shirt from the ground. "What the hell Jake?"

"You've gotta go." He tossed her shirt at her. "Now."

"Why? Just get her to take another nap and we can go on."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jake said putting his shirt back on. "Bree you've gotta go."

"Why? Just put her back to bed!" Bree screeched.

"Bree." Jake said in a stern voice. "Get out of here, or I'll tell Coach Sue that you got pregnant by some other cheerleader guy from that annoying all-boys school over in Bluffton. Although you did get an abortion, Coach Sue will still kick you off and I only know that because of Puck hearing it from Quinn, and from Kitty."

Bree slapped Jake in the face as she got her shirt on, then got up and leave.

* * *

Jake followed Bree to the door, where she slammed it behind him. Jake rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and saw Beth eating some of the cookies.

"Jakey, who that?" Beth asked.

"Just a friend of mine." Jake said sitting next to her. "Look no one else is gonna come over today. It's just gonna be the two of us. I promise."

"Okay."

"Beth? Don't tell Mommy about this." Jake said. "Or else Uncle Jake's gonna get Uh-Oh."

"Okay."


	10. Tea Party

**Hello.**

* * *

Jake and Beth finished eating the cookies then went into the living room. Beth started to pull out some tea cups, plastic plates, two tiaras, two wands, plastic fancy rings, four gold necklaces and clip-on earrings. She brought over the jewelry and held them to Jake, who had just picked up his guitar.

"Tea party." She smiled holding them up.

"No, no thank you." Jake said.

"Please?" Beth asked. "Tea party."

"No."

"I tell Daddy." She said.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"I tell Daddy you no play tea party." She told him.

"I'm not falling for that one bit, Beth." Jake said as he played some strings. "Wanna hear a song?"

"No!" She yelled. "Tea party now, Jakey!"

"Beth, I'm not playing tea party!"

Beth stomped her foot on the ground then left in a huff into the kitchen. Jake just lifted an eyebrow, but ignored her and went back to his strings.

Three minutes later he could hear Beth yell. _"Daddy! Jakey no play tea party!"_

"She didn't—"

"Jakey!" Beth's voice called from the kitchen. "Daddy on phone!"

"Shit!" Jake got up and jogged into the kitchen, finding Beth holding the phone in her hands. He grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

_"Play tea party with her, or I'll make you regret it!"_

"Do you play tea party?"

_"Of course! I may be a bad-ass Puckerman, but I've got a heart to play with my own kid. Your the bad-ass Uncle Jake Puckerman, you've gotta play with your niece!"_

"Dude—"

_"Do it or I'll tell the entire school you still sleep with Barney Purple Dinosaur toy and a blue blanket."_

"Dude, how—"

_"Your Mom and my Mom are very good friends, even mentioning that you hide those two baby things in your attic closet."_

"Fine! I'll play tea party!"

* * *

"More tea, Miss Lavender-Belle?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Jake grunted. "More tea please."

Beth poured the invisible fake tea into the purple tea cup. "Sugar, Miss Lavender-Belle?"

"Yes please."

"Milk?"

"Yes please." He grunted again.


	11. Punishment

**Snow day for me, so I can finally update a load of stories!**

**Now things are going to get more interesting for Jake.**

**P.S I've totally forgotten what time it is in this story, as well as being confused on things in real life lol, so right now it's about 6 PM (The tea party took place around 5)**

* * *

About an hour or so after the tea party, something Jake was still unimpressed with.

"Jakey, let go to park!" Beth smiled.

"Its dark out Beth. It's too late to go to the park." He said. "Want me to play a song?"

"No!" Beth said. "I wanna go to park!"

"Beth it's too dark out." Jake said. "I can play a song for you, or we could watch a movie or something else... wanna do macaroni art?"

"Macaroni art?" She questioned. "What that?"

"What's that? It's fun." Jake said. "Come on."

Jake grabbed some leftover macaroni boxes he got earlier, got the glue and some other art supplies needed for the project. He laid everything out and started to show Beth some of the ideas that came to mind. Beth watched him for a while start his own picture until she got the idea fully and started making her own art ideas.

"Jakey, BLT to dinner?" She asked.

"I don't have any bacon left, Beth." Jake said.

"No bacon?"

"No bacon."

"Why no bacon, Jakey?"

"I don't eat bacon."

"Veggie?"

"Veggie?" Jake asked. Then it snapped to him what she meant. "No, I'm not a Veggie Beth."

"Why no bacon if no veggie?" She asked.

"I'm Jewish, and I don't eat it for religious reasons." He explained. "Bacon...it's just healthy for me." He hoped she got it from that explanation.

"Okay... am I Jewish?" She asked.

"Half Jewish, since your Daddy's Jewish and your mom isn't."

"Mommy mommy or Belly Mommy?"

"Uh...both?" He questioned himself more than. "Hey Beth, guess what."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm half Jewish." He grinned.

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Around six-thirty Jake finished heating up the leftover lunch and handed a bowl to Beth, who finished adding glitter to her macaroni art. "That looks nice, Beth."

"After we eat, we go to park?" She asked.

"No Beth, its too dark out." He said.

"But Mommy and I go to park to get ice cream after dinner, then come home to get it." She said. "We go get ice cream?"

"Beth it's dark out. I have ice cream stuff hear to make our own ice cream sundae." Jake said.

"No! I want ice cream cone!" She yelled.

"I have some small ones...somewhere in this house..." He muttered the last park.

"No! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park!" She yelled.

"Beth, just eat your dinner and we'll find something to do after." Jake said.

Beth huffed but began to eat her food. She had an annoyced facial expression the entire time and refused to speak to Jake until she finished.

After they finished and Jake tossed the bowls into the sink he turned to Beth, who stood there.

"Dishes...right..." Jake said.

Once done with the dishes Beth went at it again. "Now we go to park!"

"Beth its too dark out. I can make us some sundaes here, okay?"

"No! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park! I wanna go to park!" She continued to chant over and over again. Jake covered his ears as he 'shushed' her. But she only got louder with each chant. "I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! I WANNA GO TO PARK! _**I WANNA GO TO**_** PARK!**" The last one was a piercing scream.

"Beth, be quiet right now or... time out." Jake said.

"I WANNA GO TO PARK!" She screamed louder, tears forming.

"Beth, no park. Now stop screaming."

"Jakey mean!"

"Yes I know, Jakey mean. Now shush please."

"I WANNA GO TO PARK!" She yelled.

"Beth—"

Beth spat in his face then continued to cry.

"Beth!" Jake screamed, wiping the spit off his face. "Do not do that again or time out!"

"Shut up!" Beth screamed. "I WANNA GO TO PARK!"

"Do not say Shut Up!"

"SHUT UP! I WANNA GO TO PARK!" Beth yelled.

"That's it!" Jake yelled. "Time out, now!"


	12. Effects of Punishment

**Snow day for me.**

* * *

Jake picked Beth up and carried her into his room and placed her on the bed. "Stay here for ten minutes."

"NO! I WANNA GO TO PARK!" She shouted.

"Beth, the longer you keep screaming and acting up, the longer your gonna stay in here. Ten minutes." Jake told her.

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. He was down the hall when he heard the door open again and saw Beth leaving the room. "Beth! Get back in the room!"

"I wanna go to park!" She shouted.

Jake marched back over, picked Beth up, and carried her back into his room and placed her on the bed. "Beth, ten minutes in here. Okay."

"PARK!"

"No park." Jake said as he turned and left. "Just ten minutes."

He left again and by the time he was in the kitchen, he could hear Beth opening the door again. "Beth, you better be back in that room!"

"Potty!" She told him.

Jake followed down the hall watching her go into the bathroom. After about five minutes or so she came out. "Time out over!"

"Oh..that's what you did," Jake said. He picked her up again and carried her into his room, hearing her screaming. "Ten minutes Beth."

"I'm telling Daddy!" She screamed with tears. "I tell Daddy your mean!"

"Beth, you kept screaming at me and spat in my face. Daddy's going to agree that a time-out was needed."

"NO!" Beth yelled as she was placed on the bed. She began throwing her arms around and kicking her legs as her crying and tears came louder. "I WANNA GO TO PARK!"

Jake just left her in there, not speaking a word this time.

* * *

For the next hour or so, by 7:30, Beth finally stopped acting up and waited in the room. Jake left the room and began back to the kitchen to start the clean up.

Ten minutes passed. Jake finished wrapping up the counter after he had brought the trash bag out to the garbage.

He headed back into his room and opened it. Beth wasn't in there. He checked under his bed then inside of his closet. Still gone. "Shit, she left the room again."

Jake left his room and checked his Moms room; her closet, under her bed, inside her bathroom. Missing. Jake checked the hallway closet but empty too.

He checked under the couch, but found it bare. Jake began panicking but it wasn't until he checked the living room closet that he went pale.

"Beth?" He called out in a worried tone. "Beth?"

He ran into the kitchen and began opening the bottom cabinets, finding them bare. He ran into the bathroom and found it bare. He ran down the stairs into the basement and looked all over; behind the washer, the dryer, some boxes and a trunk.

All of it empty.

Jake ran up the stairs, pale and sweaty and panicking. His heart was beating quickly as he began questioning and wondering where she was. Soon Puck and Shelby and even Quinn came into his head.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be dead!" Jake yelled. "Where in the hell did Beth go!?"

Jake started walking back and fork thinking until he looked had an idea. He ran back to his room and studied it and saw the window in his room. Since his house was pretty much a one level house, and a basement, it was easy to jump out the window without falling far.

The window was opened. And he knew, by one hundred percent, that he had shut the window when she took a nap earlier.

"Oh shit...THE PARK!" He yelled as he ran out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

He ran all the way to the park, knowing she had to be there. Where else could she of gone? Where else did she _want_ to go all night?

"Keep her safe. Please God, keep her safe!" He yelled the entire run.


	13. Deals

**Update. Oh love.**

* * *

Jake ran down the street, praying to the deepest of his heart that Beth was safe. Beth was his niece as, thus far, his favorite. He wasn't even sure if she could be considered his niece...more like a half niece. But still his niece in his heart.

He got to the park within a few minutes. Luckily the park was filled with lights and assuming Beth knew where the playground was, began running into that direction. He was lucky that the park had a lot of lights on and the moon was full and very bright.

Down at the park he searched all over the playground and called out her name "Beth! Beth!" He cried out, his heart racing faster than ever. "Beth!" he called out louder, running all over the place. Looking inside of tunnels and every single monkey bar, swing set, teeter-totter, and bridge.

Nothing.

After about ten minutes Jake sat down on a bench, his head resting in his hands shamefully as he kept thinking one thought only.

"I suck, I suck... Oh god." Jake took a deep breathe. He clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky. "Hey fella. Look I know I don't pray so much or attended anything religious at all but you've gotta pull something here for me, please? I've...okay I've done bad things. But Beth's my niece and... I love that little girl. So do her parents—birth and adoptive. Quinn, Shelby and Puck. Please, just do this one super nice thing for me? Send me a sign too?"

Jake rested back on the bench and sighed, taking a deep breathe.

Minutes late he could hear the sounds of a band, far away at the central gazebo. A familiar tune he's heard before. It was the song by Queen that Puck loved out of the rest. And for one reason only.

His daughters name.

Jake looked up, "If this is it..." He said as he got up and ran towards the gazebo.


End file.
